


Moon Bound *Currently on Hold*

by Valeris_Shade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, Jackson didn't leave, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mostly ignores everything after season 4, Mutual Pining, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack didn't die, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Still slightly crazy Peter Hale but Good, Witch Claudia Stilinski, Witch Stiles Stilinski, jealous pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeris_Shade/pseuds/Valeris_Shade
Summary: It’s their senior year of highschool and Stiles knows she wants to become the Hale Emissary, but according to Deaton she has to go to Druid school. Ok, maybe that wasn’t his wording but that’s what is sounded like. What he didn’t understand was that Stiles was a witch just like her mother, not a Druid like Deaton. Where he is supposed to be focused on keeping balance, she is focused on protecting what is hers. So Stiles researches about Emissaries because she knows not every single one could possibly have been a Druid. In the meantime, the Pack begins to notice that Stiles is pulling away. She’s not showing up to meetings like she used to, she’s distant with all the reasons that she can’t spend time with them. And worst of all, the Pack is getting steadily more depressed with the separation. She hasn’t been around to help with homework, there have not been as many home made dinners, and she didn’t make Boyd his favorite triple fudge cake for his birthday. Each one has reached out to her, but there is always some excuse. What will they do when they smell another wolf on their beloved and missed Pack Mom? Will they let this strange wolf steal her away? Or will Derek step up and issue a challenge to win her back to them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moondance_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance_94/gifts).



> This is a request from Moondance_94 and my first request that I have ever received. I hope this lives up to what they were wanting :) This is currently a work in progress and I'm posting as I go.
> 
> So right here I have a female Stiles as per request and we are ignoring everything after Season 4, mainly because I haven't seen anything after really. I'm gonna be playing with timelines, story lines, and relationships. Deaton isn't really a bad guy here but I always thought he was kinda questionable so I plan on playing that up.
> 
> This first chapter is just to showcase how the pack has become close with some reminiscing from Derek, kinda just to get it started.

    Laughter and chatter fill the rebuilt home with warmth and love. The amount of people moving about and playfully pushing past each other should feel chaotic and cramped but instead feels perfect. Derek Hale watches over the members of his pack from the doorway that leads from the kitchen to the dining room with a soft smile of contentment. Conversation flows easily, people jumping from one to the next, and Derek just soaks in the absolute perfectness of the situation.

    Liam and Malia are busy setting the massive table while everyone else is busy in the kitchen in some way. Erica is finishing up a cheesecake off to the side, carefully following the handwritten recipe with a look of fierce determination and concentration. Isaac, Scott, and Jackson have been put on vegetable detail with each peeling or chopping something as they banter back and forth about the last lacrosse game of the season and how they are going to handle the next. They carefully set everything in designated bowls and Kira moves back and forth delivering them where they need to go. Lydia and Allison talk shopping and plan spa days while they prepare the salad. Danny is manning the stove top with Stiles, making sure the other side dishes are watched over while Stiles takes care of the main dish. Boyd weaves in and out of everyone, surprisingly easy with his larger frame, taking dirty dishes as they are set aside and cleaning them in the steaming sink across the way from Derek before setting them to dry.

    Watching closely, Derek can’t help but feel as if he is watching a conductor and her orchestra as Stiles perfectly directs each member of their pack without being overbearing. She calls out answers to their questions with ease as she makes sure everything falls into perfect place at the right moment. Liam and Malia come through taking drink orders and Stiles hands one of them a bowl to go out as they walk past her. She reaches out and brushes her hands over pack mates as they walk past her or she them when her hands aren’t full. Where normally she is clumsy and unsure, here in the kitchen amongst her pack she is the picture of grace and confidence. He’s so focused on watching her that he doesn’t catch the snickers and looks he gets from the pack.

    He knows that he shouldn’t feel the way he does about the teen, but he admitted to himself long ago that he wanted her. She was strong, beautiful, funny, compassionate, and caring. Oh, in the beginning he had been annoyed by all the noise and movement, the sarcastic comments and biting remarks. He had thought her a pest that just didn’t know how to stay out of the way. She’d stood up to him, refusing to back down even though she smelled strongly of fear, from the moment they had met and then more so after he became alpha. 

    When she had located the abandoned train car they used as a den, he had been furious. Stiles had just rolled her eyes and continued to pass out plastic dishes full of home cooked food. Later she came back with pillows and blankets stating that she didn’t want them getting cold. When Derek had snapped that they were wolves her answer had simply been ‘so’. She had unwittingly helped him become closer to his first three betas as he watched her with them.

    Isaac had been the first to bond with the girl. He had a nightmare when he’d fallen asleep in one of the seats while she was there. The whimpers had drawn her attention and she’d tried calling out to him until one particularly loud shout had brought him to consciousness with a snarl. She’d then held up her hands in a placating gestures, finally attempting to reach out to him before Derek had been able to stop her. The cry she let out as Isaac’s claws caught her arm had brought him back to reality with a look of terror and Derek had been opening his mouth to berate them both when Stiles had simply crawled into the seat with him and wrapped the taller teen up in her arms, shushing him with gentle sounds. She had tucked his head under her chin and rocked him like a toddler repeating over and over than he was safe. 

    Derek’s eyes land on the barely there scars on her arm and he remembers how after Isaac had been lulled back to sleep he had chewed her out while he banadaged her up and she had glared at him in defiance. He made the mistake of asking her what she had to say for herself and she waylaid into him about Isaac’s home life, how a train car was no place for a teen recovering from abuse, and how his anger was just going to make things worse. The fire in her eyes betrayed the fury she kept in check as she kept her voice soft as not to wake the sleeping teen. It was after that Derek had bought the building and started furnishing the loft.

    After rescuing Boyd, Erica, and Cora from the Alpha pack, Erica had been the next to grow closer to Stiles. Derek overheard Erica excitedly telling Isaac that she was headed over to the Stilinski residence so Stiles could teach her how to cook. He followed after a while, watching from through the windows and listening closely as Stiles gently coaxed Erica through the most basic of recipes the whole time explaining why she should use one type of ingredient over another. She'd sat at the table as she talked, letting Erica do everything but answering all her questions. When Erica had successfully baked and decorated a cake she had jumped for joy and hugged Stiles close, already talking about everything else she wanted to learn to cook. Later, when Derek had snuck into Stiles’ room to ask what she was doing with his beta, Stiles had gone into detail about all the things Erica had thought she would never be able to do thanks to her epilepsy including cooking and driving. A week later Derek began renovations on the kitchen in the loft. The. He had made sure he had a state of the art kitchen when he rebuilt the house for both young women to enjoy.

    He looks over to where Stiles stands beaming as Erica shows of a perfectly made cherry cheesecake. She's blushing as Stiles compliments her but she still leans into Stiles when she's wrapped in a congratulatory hug. When the blonde looks over to him, holding the cheesecake up for him to see, he smiles with pride.

    Boyd had followed closely behind Erica. Stiles had asked for his help at her home, stating she wanted to start a vegetable garden so she had easier access to fresh ingredients. He'd vanished from the loft early on a Saturday morning and come back that evening smelling of dirt, grass, sweat, and contentment. The same thing happened that same Sunday and every weekend after that he could. Eventually, Stiles invited Derek out to see their work. He'd arrived toto find Stiles’ Jeep in the yard and before he could think about approaching the house had caught the shout for him to come around back. The Stilinski yard had been transformed to say the least. He’d noticed an area that had been section off before, obviously in need of some care. It had now been cleaned out, the fencing that had sectioned it off had been torn down and replaced, and it had been extended. There were obvious rows of freshly turned dirt with a few green leaves peaking out here and there and each row had a handwritten marker stating what was growing. On the opposite side of the yard was the beginnings of a new building that Stiles and Boyd were hard at work putting up. He got roped into helping them and by the end of the day the framework had been complete. Boyd bid his goodbyes to Stiles, leaving them standing there in the quiet until Stiles spoke. She talked about how Boyd liked the physical labor, liked building things, and growing things. She talked about how Boyd wanted to create things more than destroy. She then handed him brochures for gardening and landscaping classes offered at the local community college which he then left at the loft for Boyd to find.

    Boyd smiles as Allison raves about the tomatoes that he had picked from the garden earlier that day. This of course seems to prompt everyone else to join in, each praising a different fruit or vegetable they had recently had. Stiles ends up making the larger teen duck his head bashfully as she loudly exclaims that there is just something about what Boyd does that makes the produce taste better. Derek had given him free reign to grow whatever he deemed fitting after the house had been complete. They had a much larger vegetable garden than Stiles had at her house, flowering bushes under each window, and trees (both fruit bearing and not) strategically placed all through the front and back yards.

    Derek is brought out of his musings by the sound of the front door opening and he turns to see the Sheriff, Melissa, and Chris coming in. He greets them quickly and directs them to the dining room where Liam and Malia quickly take their drink orders. Peter then joins them from the back door carrying a dish full of baked potatoes from the grill. It’s shortly after that that everyone starts filing out of the kitchen carrying steaming dishes of food.  There’s even more noise as all the teens great the newcomers and start taking their seats. Derek takes his seat at the head of the table and he can’t help the slight pride as Stiles takes her place at the other end, their pack nestled safely between them. Only one thing could make this night better, but Derek won’t push. His pack is safe and whole and nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful day. Thank you so much for joining me for the second chapter of Moon Bound. I just wanted to give a little heads up on something new that I'm going to try with this one. The beginning of the chapter is actually a snippet of an episode of the show reworked to fit the story. I've got it set up like a memory for Stiles and I'm thinking about continuing with that only if it actually ties into the chapter itself. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

 

     _Stiles walks around the vet’s office examining things on the shelf as Scott and Deaton talk behind her. She thinks she recognizes some of the herbs she catches in jars from her mother’s books but she can’t be sure. She’s only half listening as the doc starts talking about using Ketamine to sedate Jackson until she hears her name._

_“What?”_

_“This part can only be accomplished by you, Stiles.” She looks at the jar of a black powdery substance in the vet’s hands and laughs nervously._

_“What is that?” She moves closer to get a better look._

_“It’s from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. The office is lined in ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble.” He takes the jar and pours a small amount of the powder out on the desk. Stiles remembers reading about Mountain ash in her mom’s stuff. It’s not actually an Ash tree like the name suggests but a Rowan tree. Best used as barriers but can be used offensively if in a bind._

_“So am I putting this just in front of doors and windows? Or around the whole building? What makes it work?” She reaches out and takes a pinch of powder in her fingers, feeling the grainy texture._

_“You’ll need to surround the building but it still needs a spark to make it work. Think of it like gunpowder. It’s just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles.”_

_“So like a jumpstart?”_

_“Sort of. Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish.”_

_“Force of will…” Stiles can recall seeing something similar in her research recently and she’s sure her mother used to say something similar but she just can’t remember it._

_“If you believe, truly believe, it will work.” She nods, determined to make this work._

_*     *     *_

_The black bags are heavy as she takes them around the building. She does her best to keep the line even and spread out the ash. This is a big building after all. She’s doing great, she’s confident, until the last bag empties and she is nowhere near completing the circle. She tosses the bag in frustration, fingers gripping at her chestnut pixie cut, and then calls Scott. When the voicemail picks up she can feel the beginning of tears._

_“Scott, pick up. Pick up now.” She waits just a beat before continuing. “Look, I’ve got like 50 feet I’ve still got to cover but I’m out. Okay? So get your wolfie ass down here to help me. I don’t know what to do. And I’m just standing out here and I’m… I’m all alone.” Her voice breaks as she thinks back to the utterly disappointed look on her father’s face that evening as he’d come home and told here he was on forced leave. “I’m hearing gunfire and wolves with a handful of magic fairy dust and I don’t have enough.” She hangs up as the tears fall and she drops down into a squat, gripping her hair again. She wishes she could tell her dad the truth. She wishes he was here. She wishes her mom was here. Then it’s like thinking of her mom breaks a wall._

_She’s standing in the backyard looking at a row of pinwheels staked into the yard. It’s the middle of summer and it’s scorching hot with no sign of a breeze. Her mom is smiling down at her and Stiles is scowling as she stomps her foot._

_“I can’t do it, momma!” She’s fighting back tears because her mom is awesome and trying to teach her something neat and she’s tried and tried but it’s just not working._

_“Yes, you can.” Claudia bends down so she can look her little girl in the eye._

_“But I tried!” And that makes the first tears fall. Claudia’s gentle as she wipes them away and smiles._

_“My little one, you must remember that it’s not about trying. You have to know you can do it, with all your heart.” She cups her daughter’s little chubby cheeks and smiles brighter. “And I know you can. Do you?”_

_Stiles drops her hands as the memory fades and raises her head to look at the incomplete circle. She reaches out and scoops up a handful of the ash from the line next to her and stands. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and takes the first step. She thinks about the utter confidence in her mother's words, the fact that this has to hold,  it has to work. With each step she pictures the kanima hitting it and bouncing off, unable to cross the dark line. She pictures the two ends stretching out to meet and complete the circle. She feels it like a tug under her skin when she runs out of ash and finally stops. It's impossible to hold in the whoop of excitement when she sees the completed circle._

 

    Stiles is standing in Deaton’s office once again, only this time she can name almost every plant in his jars and rattle off a list of uses both magical and non. It almost feels like a lifetime ago since he'd first introduced her to Mountain ash and she wonders at times if he realizes exactly how much of a catalyst that was. She sighs as she brings her brain back to why she is here.

    A few weeks back Derek had let it slip that even though Deaton helps them he is not the Hale pack Emissary. He never officially took up the position after Derek had come back. In fact they don't have one. Well, Stiles wants to rectify that. She'd already planned on getting up early to do some shopping and so stopping by the vet's office had just been an easy side trip before doing so. If anyone could teach her what she needs to become an Emissary then of course he can. She'd asked her question and then followed him back as soon as he had opened the door. He'd been silent ever since. When he finally did speak it caught the young woman off guard.

    “I'm sorry, Miss. Stilinski, but I'm afraid that's not possible.”

    “Excuse me?”  Her long chestnut hair fans out as she spins to face him. Her amber eyes were looking at the older man with scepticism at his response to her question.

    “I can’t help you.” He still has his back turned to her as he continues to work.

    “Can’t or won’t, Deaton?” She stood a little straighter as she glared at his back.

    “An Emissary for a pack has to be a druid, which you are not. Until you go through training, you cannot be an Emissary.”

    “That’s what I’m here for!” Her arms wave wildly for emphasis.

    “I am not in a position to take on an apprentice but I can get you in contact with someone who can. However, if you do not succeed in training then you will not get what you seek.”

    “That's a load of crap if I ever heard it. What does being a druid have to do with being an Emissary?” He finally turns and walks towards her with the look of someone dealing with a child's temper tantrum.

    “Stiles, a druid’s job is to keep balance. Being a pack Emissary allows them better opportunities to do just that. I understand that you want to help your pack. If that's what you want then you need to go through training." She stares at him, her mouth opening and closing in confusion before snaps her mouth shut, spins on her heels, and takes slight satisfaction in the slam of the door as she exits. Obviously coming to him had been a mistake.

    She didn't need training in being a druid, she needed to know everything to protect her family, her pack. If things had been different, if her mother had been alive, then she would have had that training by now. Instead she's had to piece things together from research and she knows it's not enough.

    Claudia Stilinski nee Gajos had come from a long line of Polish witches. She had started teaching Stiles when she was a toddler up until she was eight but then her illness had taken its toll. Stiles had ignored that part of herself for years following her mother’s death, the grief just too much to handle, until she was sixteen years old and having to defend herself and her friends from a feral Alpha wolf. Her father had been some help by finding the box of her mother’s personal effects that had been packed away. The rest she had been learning by scouring the internet and every bookstore she could find within fifty miles. However, she did know there was so much more she could learn. She knew she could be Derek’s Emissary

    The truth of it though was Stiles was nothing like Deaton and his ever persistent pursuit of balance. She knew she would do whatever it took to protect her family, her pack. She knew from her mother’s notes that Claudia had been the same way. It wouldn’t matter who or what attacked, she would use every resource to defend her family.

    Her tires squeal as she pulls out of the parking lot and she rants and raves about arrogant, enigmatic, pompous  druids. She knows, just knows, that he isn't telling the truth. She lets herself fume until she reaches the grocery store. She sits in the car until she's calm enough then gathers up her canvas bags, her planner, and her wallet before heading in.

    She can't help the soft chuckle  as she flips through her ‘mom book’ as the betas have started calling it. It was a planner she purchased to keep track of big days that had places for grocery lists, meal planning, and coupon storage. She'd argued that were a lot of birthdays to keep track of and always lots of food to buy if she was going to keep feeding eight growing wolves. After she had gone through and made sure everyone's birthdays were in there she made notes on favorite meals and desserts next to them. This was the second time she’d gotten a planner like this and she smiles at the stickers and notes that the betas have put in. There are mentions of work schedules, school events, training, and pack hang outs. She reaches the page she needs and turns her focus to getting what she needs.

    She lets herself focus on her shopping, lets the final frustrations ebb away as she puts her energy into finding the best deals and reading ingredients. She does her best not to buy too many processed foods and make everything for the pack herself. She loves cooking, always has, and she won’t lie and say the fact that the pack enjoys it doesn’t make her happy. It’s one of the many ways that she can help provide for and take care of them. She double checks her list of must haves constantly as she goes.

    She makes sure to grabs a big bag of Twizzlers because Jackson’s hidden stash at the house is low and she knows they are his favorite but he won’t ask her to pick any up. Then it’s two canisters of the coffee Derek likes because he’s only got enough for today and everyone drinks it. There are the veggie straws that her dad will gripe about being made to eat but Isaac told her they split a whole bag the other day. She’d been wondering why they were going through them so fast. At that thought she grabs three bags. She goes over the list Erica gave her carefully to makes sure she doesn’t miss anything for the new brownie recipe the blonde wants to try and grabs a couple bottles of the pomegranate juice that Lydia loves. The cart is almost overflowing by the time she gets to the check out and she’s glad Derek gave her a credit card solely for the grocery shopping. Her wallet would not be happy otherwise.

    Stiles makes small talk with the cashier as she rings up, calmly sidetracking the questions about how she keeps going through all this food in their two person home. There are days that she really hates being the Sheriff’s kid. She takes over the bagging as she separates out what goes to the Stilinski house (green bags) and what goes to the Hale house (blue bags) then winces internally when she’s told the total. She just swipes the card, thank you Derek, and keeps going.

    She’s extremely happy when she pulls up the the Stilinski residence to see both the cruiser and the Camero. She waves as her father and Derek come out on to the porch and then gestures to the back as she climbs out. The two men do not hesitate to head towards the Jeep to lend a hand.

    “If we are not stocked up on food stuff for at least two weeks then I am putting all the pups on a diet.” She smiles as Derek laughs loudly at her proclamation but they both know she’ll be back at the store in less time than that. She loads Derek up with the heaviest items and the Stilinski's follow behind him. Inside she sets the blue bags to the side and starts putting things up from the green while the two men go back out for more. When the last of the bags are up she tells Derek the remaining are his to take.

    “Anything cold?”

    “In the one bag in the fridge.” He nods and grabs a soda and turns to head into the living room with her dad and she shakes her head. It had become somewhat of a routine that Derek would come over on the Saturdays that the Sheriff did not work for them to discuss the supernatural elements without risk of the other deputies, besides Parrish, hearing. She busies herself in the kitchen, getting the tea kettle going and planning out dinner that night.

    “Hey, who’s coming to dinner tonight?” She catches him just as he hits the doorway.

    “Scott and Kira have date night. Isaac and Erica are working so Boyd will be at the diner. I think Lydia and Allison are having a girl’s night so they can plan how to get Chris to ask Natalie out.” Stiles can’t help the laugh that escapes her. “And Liam has family night with his mom and dad.”

    “Parrish?”

    “Night shift!” Her dad’s voice calls out from the living room. “Melissa too!”

    “Jackson and Danny?”

    “Left for the beach last night.” That’s right. They had been wanting some time just to themselves for the weekend.

    “Did they check in to say they made it?” She looks to Derek to see him waving his phone.

    “I got the text at about midnight.”

    “Good. Peter?”

    “He’s having a business dinner. Something about renovations he wants done on a building he purchased. There’s no telling with him.” Stiles smiled because it was true.

    “So looks like it’s us three,” she watches him for a moment, “unless of course you have plans?”

    “ No plans. Normal time?”

    “Yep.”

    “Then I’ll be here.” He smiles then heads into the living room and Stiles can’t help but let out the breath she has been holding. Mentally she starts ranting about stupid wolves and their stupid good looking smiles and their stupid pretty eyes and she has never been more grateful that she finally mastered the ability to keep her mouth shut. She’d had a crush on her Alpha since the moment he had yelled at them in the woods though she’d admit that back then it had mostly been lust. Oh yeah she had thought he was stupid at times but he was amazingly loyal and protective. Over time she’d gotten to know him and the crush had just gotten worse. He was one of the reasons she wanted so desperately to be able to do more for the pack.

    Oh, Stiles didn’t even try to kid herself. Maybe there wasn’t near as much animosity between them, but she knew Derek was way, way, out of her league. Since she couldn’t be there for him the way her heart really wanted, then she’d be the best damn witch she could and be there for him that way. After fixing herself some tea she stood in the doorway watching Derek and her father as they talked. Seeing the two of them talking so openly makes her smile.

    She knew that if she didn’t trust Derek at first that her father was even worse. Especially with a twenty-two year old spending time around his sixteen year old daughter. It had taken time but after the werewolf reveal, the darach, and learning that Stiles was in fact just like her mother, he had eventually started building trust with the broody wolf. It had helped that after finding out everything Stiles had invited him over for dinner so her dad could ask him questions. She turns away and heads out the backdoor to do some gardening.

 

    Stiles sits in her room staring at her computer. Derek just left to go home following their dinner and Stiles is brainstorming. Her mind has kept coming back to the issue of becoming the Hale Emissary. She had sent out some messages earlier to some contacts she made last year to see if they had anything that could help but so far nobody has responded. She keeps frustratingly clicking between different browser tabs, grumbling when they don’t give her the answers she is searching for, and finally just gets up and paces. There has to be someone out there that can help her. Just when she is about ready to scream the ding of an email coming in stops her. She sits down in a rush and clicks over to the email she used for contacting people in regards to the supernatural and there she finds one from a name she does not recognize. It only takes a moment of debate before she clicks on it.

 

> _To: m.s.stilinski@gmail.com_
> 
> _From: cian.murphy59@gmail.com_
> 
> _Subject: Response to request_
> 
> _Good evening, Ms. Stilinski,_
> 
> _I was sent your email address by a mutual friend, I believe you know her as Harley’s Harpy, and was told you might be open to me reaching out to you. My understanding is that you are a young witch who is part of a pack and are looking to train to become their Emissary. It is also my understanding that you have been told you must be a druid in order to do so. If I am wrong in all the above, or am responding to the wrong person, please disregard the rest of this email._
> 
> _What you have been told is a complete crock of shit._
> 
> _I am the Emissary for my pack and I was raised a witch without a single lick of druidic training. Whoever told you that it wasn’t possible is either an arrogant asshole or dumb as a bag of bricks. If you are open to it, I will gladly answer of all of your questions and help you find someone who might be nearby and willing to help you train. I will admit I am very curious as to how you came to be part of a wolf pack with very little training._
> 
> _Please feel free to respond at your convenience. I’ll answer any questions you may have._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Cian Murphy_

 

    It takes everything in Stiles not to shout out in excitement. She has a lead! She has a lead! Of course she isn’t going to respond just yet, she’s gonna reach out to Harpy first to find out if he’s really telling to truth about where he found out about her. Her fingers fly across the keyboard as she messages the other woman. Her excitement has her vibrating as she hits send with a silent prayer that this works out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and continue with the flashbacks to start off to help give more information about how I viewed the story going, though this one includes some scenes created by me. Also I went back and tweaked the last two chapters ever so slightly because I realized there was absolutely no mention of Peter and I really want to write him as a good guy for once. Very, very minor tweaks like two sentences but they are there.
> 
> I was supposed to be working on the next chapter for Red's Rebirth but I felt bad about forgetting Peter, so here ya go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_Sneakered feet silently made their way down the busy hospital halls, expertly dodging the coming and going staff. The slim figure adjusted the back pack on her shoulder and amber eyes searched the numbers on the doors, searching for one in particular. A hand on her shoulder makes her yelp and jump as she spins around to face her attacker._

_“Calm down, Stiles, it’s ok.” Melissa McCall bends down so she is face to face with the ten year old as she looks her over. Her hair is still in the buzzed style that she adopted when her mother passed and she’s dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a very oversized plaid shirt over that. Then her dark eyes land on the split lip. “What happened?”_

_“Got into a fight….” The little girl stares down at her feet and Melissa can feel her heart break. She knows she should give a lecture about fighting and staying out of trouble but she’s been through so much._

_“Honey, what are you doing here?” She watches as Stiles pulls the backpack around and unzips it. Inside are several thick books including The Hobbit, A Tale of Two Cities, and Pride and Prejudice. The books surprise Melissa so she just looks at the girl for clarification._

_“Our teacher was talking about volunteering today. I thought I could read to one of the patients.” Melissa smiled and gently pulled her into a hug, stroking her hand along the girl’s buzzed head._

_“Sweetie, you could have gone to the front desk and they would have taken you to someone’s room.” Stiles wiggles back out of her arms._

_“No… there is someone I want to read to.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“I saw him… when mom… when she was here.” Melissa just nodded._

_“Do you know his name?” Stiles shook her head._

_“I was sitting in the hall and heard doctor’s say he’s in a coma…” She looks contrite as she continues. “I followed them. That’s when I saw him. They said his face was healing nicely, he’d still be scarred but it was healing. Then they said they didn’t know when he’d wake up. And I read up on comas and he could still hear us maybe so I thought he’d like someone to read to him. Only all my books are probably too easy for him so I went and got these from the library.”_

_“You know, that sounds great. And I know exactly who you are talking about.” Melissa stands and takes Stiles’ hand. “How about I introduce you to him?”_

_*     *     *_

_Stiles locked her bike up to the rack and then raced into the building. She couldn’t believe she’d gotten detention again thanks to that snot-nosed Whittemore. Now she was late! She narrowly avoids running into a man on crutches and apologizes profusely before continuing to the front desk. She smiles when she sees one of the ladies most familiar with her and skids to a halt at the desk._

_“Hey, Stiles, I was beginning to get worried about you.” The nurse smiles brightly at Stiles as she picks up the newest files and hands them to a coworker. “Here ya go, Jennifer. Patient in room 314.”_

_“Hey, Holly!’ She gulps in air “Am I too late? Can I still go in?” She’s vibrating with nervous energy, terrified that she’s missed her usual appointment. She watches as the nurse brings a file up on her computer and seems pensive._

_“Hmmm… looks like… you are good!” Stiles lets out a relieved breath as the nurse laughs. “Go ahead and go back. He didn’t have any tests today and you are still good on visiting hours.” She hands Stiles a visitor badge and Stiles is off like a bullet. The nurse watches as the young woman takes off and can’t help the soft smile. She’s watched as Stiles has come up here twice a week for two years like clockwork to read to the poor man, has been his only visitor. At least he has someone to spend time with him now._

_Stiles makes it to the room with ease to find Mr. Hale in his usual spot in bed but it’s been propped up in a sitting position. His eyes are open, which had taken Stiles a while to get used to, and he’s covered in a light sheet. She takes her place in the chair beside him._

_“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Hale. I got detention thanks to Jackson again.” She pulls the book she brought with her out of her bag. “Didn’t fight this time. He cut Emily’s ponytail and blamed me. Anyway, I brought a new one. I hope you like it.” She opens the book to the first page and begins to read, praying her pronunciation doesn’t offend him too much._

_“On the twenty-fourth of February, eighteen ten, the look-out at Notre-Dame de la Garde signalled the three-master, the Pharaon from Smyrna, Trieste, and Naples. As usual, a pilot put off immediately, and rounding the Chateau d’If, got on board the vessel between Cape Morgion and Rion Island.”_

_*     *     *_

_Peter smirks when he sees his target and moves towards her. He ignores the shout for Lydia to run and sinks his teeth into her side. He watches as the red head hits the ground and Stiles comes running, sliding onto her knees as she reaches her. He crouches down besides the two girls so he can look into her amber eyes._

_“Please… please don’t kill her. She’s not a part of this.”_

_“I’m not here to kill her, Stiles. I just want to know where Derek is.”_

_“W-what?” She finally looks up at him. There’s blood dripping from his chin and Peter can smell the fear pouring off of her._

_“Tell me where Derek is.”_

_“H-how should I know where he is?”_

_“Because you are the clever one, Stiles.” He reaches forward and cups his chin, slowly moving to standing and pulling her up with him. “And deception has a particularly acrid scent. Tell me the truth or I will take great pleasure in ripping her apart right in front of you.”_

_“I don’t know… I swear I don’t know…” The smell of her panic is rising but he doesn’t believe her._

_“Tell me!” He roars in her face, ignoring her flinch and the increase in her heart rate._

_“I-I think he knew… I think he knew he would get caught…”_

_“By the Argents?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And?”_

_“I think he planned on it. When he got shot- When him and Scott got shot- I think he took Scott’s phone.”_

_“Why would he do that?”_

_“Because  of the GPS. If he has it and it’s on-”_

_“Then he can be found.” He smirks and finally lets go of her chin. “Excellent. I knew you were the brains. Now come with me.”_

_After Stiles’ brief attempt at standing up to him about leaving the red head behind Peter guides her to the vehicle he is using and pushes her towards the trunk. It’s odd to him seeing her as the sixteen year old that she is when he can still hear her voice at a much younger age reading to him. He takes just a moment to look her over for the first time this evening. Her hair is cut short in a stylish pixie and the red dress she had worn was very flattering. It was fitted to her shape neck to knee with bell shaped sleeves the flowed as she walked. It had been paired perfectly with some black heels and her make up had been left subtle and natural. Even though she was terrified, and he knew she was, she held her head high as she turned to face him. He notes that her knees are freshly scraped and bleeding but either she is ignoring it or she hasn’t noticed. He smirks at her freakout of the body in the trunk but ignores the quips about his computer choice until she lies about Scott’s password._

_“Even if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell you are lying, Stiles.” He moves closer to her, causing her to take a step back._

_“Look, dude, I swear-”_

_“I can be very persuasive, Stiles.” He moves closer, causing her to take another step back until she is against the car. “Don’t make me persuade you.” She doesn’t back down from his gaze though and instead sets her chin in defiance. And this is one of the reasons why he had chased her scent down in the woods._

_“If I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it.”_

_“Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It’s because their favorite prey is too large to be brought down by a single wolf.  I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them.” He’d do better with her._

_“Scott won’t help you.” Her voice is steady and sure as she speaks and her heartbeat confirms that she believes her words._

_“Oh he will. And it will be because it’ll save Allison. And you’ll help me because it will save Scott, your best friend whom you know so well that you even have his username and password.” He spins the laptop towards the girl expectantly and can’t help the groan that escapes when he watches what she types in. “His username is ‘Allison’? His password is also ‘Allison’?”_

_“Still want him in your pack?” Peter watches as she navigates the site until she has the map pulled up with a little blue dot. “Wait, what the- They’re keeping him at his own house?” Peter leans in and growls slightly._

_“Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is. Give me your keys.” She glares at him for a moment before fishing them out of her purse._

_“Careful, she grinds in second.” She takes an audible gulp. “So, you gonna kill me now?”_

_“Don’t you understand, Stiles? I’m not the bad guy.” Stiles scoffs._

_“You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs. How are you not a bad guy?”_

_“I like you Stiles. You helped me and now I’m gonna offer you something in return.” He reaches out and takes her wrist in his hand, his fingers wrapping around the smaller bones with ease. “Do you want the bite?”_

_“What?”_

_“Do you want the bite? I’ll be honest, Stiles, it could kill you. If it doesn’t, then you’ll be just like us.”_

_“Like you.”_

_“Yes, a werewolf like me.” He lifts her wrist up towards his face. “That first night I was driven by instinct to build a pack and Scott just happened to be there. It could have easily been you that night, Stiles.” The truth was that he had caught her scent out in the woods and hunted it down. He’d recognized it from where it had saturated his hospital room over the years. He knew that he wanted her as his pack mate but he also knew he couldn’t just force it on her.  He let his eyes bleed red as he continued. “You’d be every bit as powerful as Scott. No more standing on the sidelines, no more watching him gain all the fame and glory. You’d be equals. Yes or no?”_

_“I don’t want to be like you.”_

_“Do you know what I heard right there? Your heart beating a little faster as you said the words ‘I don’t want’. Trying to convince yourself?” He watches as Stiles stands a little straighter, her amber gaze locking with his red. He feels the hair on his arms stand on end as something pulses out from the hand that’s holding her wrist. He can’t stop the quick glance to where his fingers are touching her skin before looking back at her eyes. He’d half expected to find her skin glowing.. There is fire and electricity behind her gaze._

_“I won’t be like you.” There is no uptick in her heart this time. There is power behind her words and Peter just lets go of her wrist._

_“Keep telling yourself that, Stiles. I’ll be seeing you.”_

 

    Blue eyes are glued to the cell phone in his hand. He quickly responds to an email from the contractor he’s been working with to help Derek finish renovating the building that the loft was located in. It had taken time for Derek and the rest to trust him but he had been grateful for the chance to earn his way back into the pack. He catches a scent on the breeze and stops to look around for the source.  He spots it with a soft smile as the person heads into the local coffee shop. He jogs across the street and stops, watching her from the window.

    Her long hair is pulled back into a messy bun and she’s dressed comfortably in shorts, a tank top, and sandals. He can see bits of colored cord wrapped around her wrists as she talks with the barista and he absently plays with the one wrapped around his own. As she steps to the side so the barista can work on her order, he watches as she looks down the multi colored cords and picks out the pale blue on and starts playing with it. He can feel a slight warmth radiate from the matching one on his own and smiles.

    The relationship between him and Stiles has come a very long way from what it had been. He’d been so lost in his own mind right after the fire with his thoughts focused solely on revenge. Then her tiny voice had been there, The Hobbit starting to bring a calmness to his raging thoughts. He’d been sure it had been a fluke but then it returned again and again. He’d even reached a point that he looked forward to it. Looking back on it he was sure that Stiles had been the beginning of his recovery. He smiles brighter when Stiles turns and waves over at him and then finally walks in.

    “Hey, Peter. I thought I felt the familiar Creeperwolf stare.” She laughs openly as he grimaces at the nickname.

    “Will I never be free of that god awful name?” He wraps an arm around her shoulder and nuzzles into the top of her head. She smells of fresh earth, herbs, ozone… and nerves. He pulls back to look her over and make sure she is alright.

    “Nope. Once a Creeperwolf always a Creeperwolf. Stuck with it forever… Unless you want to get rid of me that is.” She takes the two coffees as the barista hands them over and passes one over to Peter. When he questions her silently she shakes her left wrist in response.

    “I wouldn’t dream of it! Who else would appreciate  my charming sense of wit?” They walk over to one of the tables as Stiles just laughs.

    “You’d find someone who doesn’t take your crap.”

    “You wound me.” He sniffs  and looks away with a pout but Stiles just laughs harder.

    “What are you up to anyway, Peter? I thought you were going out of town on business.” She sips her coffee as her phone pings. She checks and Peter notices the spike in her nerves as she responds.

    “Ah yes, that meeting got pushed back until next week.” At her concerned look he waved it off. “Everything is fine, just a minor delay. What about you?”

    “What about me?” He listens to the slight uptick of her heart and narrows his gaze at her.

    “Stiles, we both know there is no point in playing stupid.” He taps the side of his nose pointedly and she huffs.

     “Nosey werewolves.” She mutters under her breath and Peter just chuckles.

    “What did you expect, my dear?” He watches as she fidgets before letting out a huff.

    “Ok, so you are the most knowledgeable person that I know when it comes to supernatural… not counting Deaton.” She fidgets even more at the mention of Deaton and that makes him even more curious than before.

    “I’m glad someone around here has noticed my vast intellect.”

    “Oh come off it.” She rolls her eyes. “I’m needing serious intel here.” He examines her face and leans forward letting his arms rest on the table. He’s seen that look on her face before and it was normally followed by a situation that they were all dangerous.

    “Ask away.” He watches as she seems to be holding an internal debate. She chews her lip before taking a deep breath, seeming to have made a decision.

    “How open are packs to sharing information with outsiders?” The question throws him off for a moment but he thinks it over.

    “Well, that would depend on the information being shared.” He leans back in his chair once more. “Personal information, things that could be used against the pack are guarded very tightly. Information such as about creatures tends to be shared willingly.”

    “What about information about Emissaries?”

    “Looking for something specific?” He’s curious about what has brought this up and where it is leading.

    “How do packs pick an Emissary? Who can be an Emissary? What training do they have to go through? Is there like a guild or something?” She lets out a long slow breath as she finishes her list of questions.

    “Thought about this a lot I see.”

    “Maybe a bit.” She takes a long drink of her coffee to keep herself busy.

    “Don’t know how much help I’ll be. Deaton became our Emissary shortly after Talia became Alpha. Before that it was an older woman named Angelica, also a druid, who treated us kids as if we were her grandchildren. She had been been my mother’s Emissary and then retired when mother stepped down.” He thinks back to the books they managed to save from the ruins of the old home and that they had kept in the safe wondering if anything in there might be of use.

    “So how did Talia choose Deaton?”

    “Well, word got out that Angelica was retiring and that she was sticking around just long enough for Talia to find a replacement. Several potential Emissaries came to our territory to meet Talia amd see of they would work well together.”

    “Were there a lot for her to choose from?”

    “Oh yes. The Hale pack has a reputation because we are one of the oldest packs out there. Not to mention Talia’s ability to shift full wolf is not a common trait.” He thought back to his own shift while he had been alpha and it caused him to shudder. Talia’s shift had always been beautiful. His had been grotesque, a perversion of what it should have been. Since he’d lost the alpha spark he had been unable to shift back to full wolf.

    “So… if we don’t have an Emissary, then how come people aren’t knocking down the door to take the position?” He hated the fact that her scent turned sour at her question and he wondered exactly what the cause was.

    “My best guess would be because Derek hasn’t made it known. Everyone else believes that Deaton still holds the position and so there is no reason for them to be interested. As long as it’s kept quiet then no one will know. Though he’ll need to find an Emissary of his own unless Deaton does officially take on the role.”

    “Is it a ceremony? Do they sign a contract? Or is it just he stands up and says ‘I’ll do it’?” Peter can’t help the soft chuckle at the last part.

    “It’s mostly ceremony. The first part is private between the Emissary and the Alpha and it’s not something that is shared with the rest of the pack. The second part is with the entirety of the pack. I’m afraid that is all I would be able to tell you. It’s different for each Emissary and pack.”

    “That’s cool, I mean it’s not a huge deal. Just thought I’d ask.” He can’t help but smell the slight disappointment that rolls off of her. “What about other witches? You know, besides me.”

    “Until you, the only witch I had ever come across had been an nasty old hag that attempted to steal my mother’s  Alpha energy.” Stiles winces at that and shakes her head. “You would never, I know.” He reaches out and takes her hand. She squeezes it before wrapping her hands around her drink.

    “If mom...She started teaching me when I was little but I kinda stopped for a few years and feel like I am trying to play catch up.”

    “I don’t know, Stiles. From what I’ve seen over the years you have done a damn good job.” She smiles and shrugs. She’s done her best on whatever she’d been able to scrounge up. Her phone alarm goes off and she sighs.

    “I’ve got to get going. Thanks for talking with me about this.” She stands and tosses her cup in the trash. Peter follows behind her until they are out the door.

    “You know I’ll always answer any questions that I can.” He reaches out and brushes his hand down her arm, a subtle scent marking as they part ways.

    “Of course. See you later!” She takes off down the sidewalk and Peter frowns at her back. He hates the fact he couldn’t give more information, but maybe he can find something that will help.

 

    Stiles flopped down on her bed as soon as she was through the door. It had been spur of the moment to ask Peter the questions she did and now she felt as if she just had more questions than answers. Her phone pinged with an incoming email and she sighed. She’d been talking back and forth with that Cian guy for about a week sporadically. She’d gone on line the next day to verify with Harpy that she knew him and she’d been emphatic with her yes and that she had hoped he would reach out to Stiles. Apparently she knew the guy in real life not just online and she’d given raving reviews on him. On her way back from the impromptu meet up with Peter she had emailed Cian with more questions involving the secrecy of the ceremony, if that was normal, and what should she do if other people start vying for the position.

    She was leaning towards trusting him a bit more each time they talked. He hadn’t asked where she was located, hadn’t asked who her pack was, and he didn’t make fun of her lack of knowledge. She knew he was older, that he ran with wolves, and had been raised and trained by his grandmother. She finally rolled over so she wasn’t face first in her pillow and read the email she had received.

 

>   
>  _To: m.s.stilinski@gmail.com_
> 
> _From: cian.murphy59@gmail.com_
> 
> _Subject: Re: More Questions_
> 
> _Good afternoon, Stiles,_
> 
> _I keep telling you there is nothing wrong with questions, that is how we learn._
> 
> _Finding an Emissary that fits the pack is mostly hard work for the Alpha. They have to meet all these different people and give them each an equal chance to see if they fit in with the pack until they find the one that clicks. It’s like finding that missing puzzle piece that locks everything else into place and completes the picture. It has to have the right physical shape but the picture also has to match up. Otherwise you just end up with a funny shaped, funny looking image._
> 
> _Sometimes, on very rare occasions, an Alpha knows the moment they meet the potential Emissary. I’ve only ever heard of that happening once though it is more rumor and legend than anything. The pair was said to have been so formidable that nothing could touch their pack. It is also said that when the Alpha was finally killed in a surprise attack that the Emissary died in the same moment. Again, there are no records that it’s true but the stories are out there._
> 
> _As far as the secrecy of the ceremony, you are correct. It is very normal. The truth is that no two ceremonies are ever exactly the same. This is because the bond between Alpha and Emissary is never the exact same for different people. With one pair it may be strictly a bond of friendship. With another it may be more like family. Even further it could be romantic or sexual. My own bond with my Alpha is because we grew up together and were best friends, almost like siblings._
> 
> _How the cementing of that bond manifests is dependant solely on the pair. That’s the main reason that it is so secret. It’s a ceremony created by them so that it flows in a way that fits the way their energies combine._
> 
> _You also keep asking about Emissary training. The truth is there is no training to be an Emissary.  What to do as Emissary will be instinct and second nature based on your skills and abilities. From what you have told me, you are already doing everything an Emissary would, everything I would, to protect your pack. You are a witch, therefore your training should be focused on that. And some of what you have told me shows me that you are well on your way. The bracelet idea you told me about sounds magnificent. The way you are connected to each member of your pack, able to feel them, is superb. In truth, if you find me worthy, I’d love to learn how you did that so I could replicate it for my own pack members. It would make it so much easier to keep track of them in a pinch._
> 
> _Yes, you need training. If you are open to it, I would be willing to help with that. I understand both our needs to protect our pack so I am willing to work on theory and “book learning” through email for now. If you find me trustworthy, then I would gladly meet you in person to start practical training. And if you never feel up to a face to face meet, then I will do my best to help you find someone you would be willing to meet with. No rush to answer. Take your time and think it over._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Cian_

 

    It only takes Stiles a moment to decide before she responds.

  

> _To:cian.murphy59@gmail.com_
> 
> _From: m.s.stilinski@gmail.com_
> 
> _Subject: Re: More Questions_
> 
> _Good afternoon, Cian,_
> 
> _Thank you for explaining all of that for me. It really helps._
> 
> _I would be honored to work with you about recreating the bracelets for your pack and I would also be honored that you are willing to help with my training at all. I think it would be best we start with that and then see if things develop to a point of a face to face meet. I look forward to talking with you again._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Stiles_

 

    Stiles heart raced slightly as she hit send. This would make everything official. She would finally have someone to guide her through her studies. At that thought she groaned. Why did she have a bad feeling that she was about to be going through school all summer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you happen to be reading my other story Red's Rebirth then you might see Stiles interacting with Peter in the hospital there as well, just because I love it so much. And points for whoever knows the book Stiles reads to him. I thought it a fitting choice to go with the theme of revenge for Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

_     The students are gathered around the coach as he starts pairing off students to be climbing partners. Dark eyes look up at the wall with trepidation. She hates heights. She isn’t really paying attention until she hears her name as coach calls out the pairs. _

_     “ Reyes and Stilinski!” She looks over to the short haired girl and gives a nervous wave when the other smiles at her and watches as she approaches. _

_     “How are you feeling today?” Erica just shrugs. “Yeah I hate this thing, too. Hey, I’ve got an idea. We’ll climb together.” _

_     “Isn’t that what we are doing?” _

_     “Well yeah, but I’m meaning like, you go up a hold, I go up a hold. You go down, I go down. We climb together.” Erica watches Stiles. _

_     “Why would you do that?” _

_     “Cause I want to.” _

_     “Hey! Stilinski! You two are up!” _

_     “Got it coach!” Stiles holds her hand out to Erica and smiles. “Sound like a deal?” Erica takes her hand and then the two head to the wall to get hooked into their harnesses. Once they are strapped in, Erica can feel her heart racing as she looks up at the wall. She can’t help but jump when she feels a hand in hers and she looks to see Stiles watching her. _

_    “We got this.” It’s odd, but looking into Stiles’s smiling face makes Erica feel confident, like she has someone there for her. She nods and Stiles let’s go, the two of them grabbing handholds at the same time. Erica can see Stiles in the corner of her eye and the other teen is doing exactly as she promised. She only reaches for a handhold when Erica does. She only brings her foot up after Erica does. It’s slow moving and Erica can hear Coach Finstock yelling at them to speed things up, but Stiles never does. They’re about halfway up the wall when she feels it. _

_     “Please no…” Her voice comes out a whimper and she holds onto the wall with all her might, closing her eyes. _

_     “Hey…” There’s a soft touch on her wrist and Erica looks over to her climbing partner. Stiles is obviously concerned. “What’s wrong? Do we need to go down?” _

_     “Erica? Are you dizzy? Is it vertigo?” She can hear talking below her but mostly she hears the snickers and she can’t help but think of the video that circulated the school. She closes her eyes, fighting back the tears. _

_     “Hey, Erica, look at me, okay?” Stiles’ soft voice breaks through her whirling thoughts. “We can go right back down if you want, if you don’t feel safe. But, if you want, I’ll go all the way to the top with you, alright? Me and you.” She feels her mind and heart calm down as she looks at Stiles and can register the sound of Coach telling her to come down, but she really doesn’t want to.  _

_     “I want to go up.” She feels the gentle squeeze of Stiles’ fingers tighten. _

_     “You sure?” Erica nods and she really can’t explain it. Coach is still yelling up at them to come down. _

_     “I want to go to the top, Coach!” He shuts up suddenly and she turns her attention to the wall she’s  climbing. She keeps her movements slow, judging each hand hold one by one. She can feel Stiles’s comforting presence next to her until they reach the top. She looks over to Stiles to see a smile so wide it must hurt. In the next moment it's not just dizziness but the taste of iron in her mouth a d it's strong. It must show on her face because she sees Stiles’ look of joy morph into concern. _

_     “Get her down!” she thinks that's Scott McCall’s voice that starts shouting but her brain has gone fuzzy. She gives into the sensation of falling, unable to be afraid as the seizure hits her full force just this once. _

*     *     *

_      Erica feels strong… powerful… sexy. She's never felt so alive. She takes in the looks she gets as each step is echoed by the click of stiletto heels as she makes her way to the lunch room. She can’t help but bask in the looks of shock and lust that get thrown her way. However, when she sees Stiles, she almost falters. She watches the shift shock, to concern, and finally anger and she’s confused. Why would Stiles be angry that she’s getting to be the type of girl she has always envied? It’s later at the train car that she gets answers. _

_     Derek is training them, though it’s more like having them attack and letting him toss them around. It’s in the middle of it that Derek stops and turns towards the door and suddenly Erica is hearing the rapid fast heart beat that’s headed towards them. Derek turns his back on Isaac and Eric, crossing his arms over his chest, and glares at the direction that it’s coming from. _

_     “You asshole!” The voice shouts out just as the door gets shoved open and Stiles comes storming in, anger radiating off her. Isaac flinches back at the loud bang the door makes on the wall. “Did you fucking tell them? Did you?!” Fury radiates of Stiles like heat and it makes Erica’s head spin. The gangly girl doesn’t stop until she is toe to toe with the Alpha and there is a part of Erica that wants to drag her away to safety.  _

_     “This is none of your business, Stiles.” Stiles goes still as stone, her breathing still shaky. _

_     “None of my business? Your uncle made it my business when he bit Scott. Your uncle made it my business when he offered to bite me. Yes, Derek, he offered to bite me. He also told me a little tidbit that Scott didn’t have the pleasure to worry about, that I’m so fucking sure you didn’t tell Isaac and Erica.” _

_     “Derek?” It’s Isaac’s voice, soft and timid, and Derek doesn’t even glance over his shoulder at him, just growls at Stiles to get out. _

_     “You didn’t.” There is a slight laugh but there is no humor. “I was right, you didn’t tell them all the risks.” This peaks Erica’s curiosity. _

_     “What is she saying you didn’t tell us?” Erica isn’t sure where she finds the strength to speak when she can feel the anger rolling off her Alpha, but this is also the girl who helped her fight her fear. _

_     “Oh my god…” Stiles starts pacing as burst of hysterical laughter escape her lips until it stops, just as she does facing Derek again. “Let me guess, you offered them strength, popularity, and healthy bodies. But did you tell them about the hunters or the fact that the bite could have fucking killed them?” Her voice grows louder and louder until it echoes through the building on the last word and Erica suddenly feels very cold. Derek moves quickly, puts his hand around Stiles’ neck, and even though Stiles’ heart skips there is still no fear. _

_     “What I do with my pack is none of your concern.” His voice is low and deadly but still she doesn’t flinch. _

_     “I’d hoped you were different Derek. I’d hoped to prove Scott wrong…” Her eyes go cold the longer she looks at him and then she’s shoving him away, the faint smell of blood blooming as his nails scrape against her skin. Erica can’t help but watch as two lines of blood well up on the girl’s pale throat. “You are just like Peter and if anything happens to them because of you then I will make sure you join him in hell.” _

 

    “Hey watch out!” Erica is drawn from her memories and her gaze at the paper thin scars on Stiles’ neck with a shout from the others as a volleyball comes her way. She grabs it before it hits her in the face and gives Isaac an unimpressed look at his sheepish smile.

    “Net’s that way, dumbass.” She throws the ball at her pack mate who runs back to the game and Erica turns her attention back to Stiles. She sitting on lounge chair with books, notebooks, and her laptop all spread around her. For the moment that’s all been pushed to the side as she dotes on Liam who broke his arm in a wrestling match that got a bit too rough. Jackson, the reason for said break, is pouting in a very tiny circle of mountain ash just at the edge of the yard. He doesn’t have room to really do more than fidget as he stands. It had been bigger but the more he had mouthed off that it was stupid to punish him the smaller the circle had gotten.

    “Stiles, I’m fine, I swear!” He keeps trying to stand up but Stiles just pushes him back to sitting.

    “I swear, Liam! You may heal but the break can still heal wrong and if it does then they have to re-break it and I would prefer that not happen. Now sit down and hold still. You can play with the other pups in a little bit.” Chuckles surround them at the antics of the two but Liam does settle and lets Stiles fuss over him. Erica can’t help but smile at her.

    Stiles has always been like that with them, or at least it feels like always. The only exceptions are probably Jackson, Derek, and Peter but even then she knows it’s not true. When they had found out Jackson was the Kanima, Stiles had been the loudest voice of stopping him, not killing him. She’d helped put Derek back together anytime he needed it. And Peter, well, Stiles had been the first voice to say that she trusted him. 

    Erica continues to watch from her sunbathing as Stiles eventually runs her hands over his arm, a slight glow only noticeable because she knows what to look for, and she deems him ready to return to the game. Without looking she waves her hand and then suddenly Jackson is leaning down and nuzzling the top of her head. She sighs and hugs him, then tells him to go join the others. She watches their pack for a moment, her amber gaze sweeping over everyone and Erica watches as her face sets in determination and then she’s returning to her books.

    That’s something else that she’s noticed about Stiles over the summer. She’s kept her nose in books the whole break where normally she swears off any form of studying the moment school lets out. Erica has never seen her both this focused and this distracted before. Though she will admit, these books have not been normal school textbooks. Their old, worn, and most times leather or cloth bound and it’s been a new one every week. They smell weird to Erica but she guesses that has something to do with the magic and herbs that Stiles uses.

    “I vote we make a beach trip!” Lydia’s voice distracts Erica from the scent and she turns to the redheaded banshee.

    “But there’s only like two weeks left.” Scott pouts as he points out that summer is ending.

    “Exactly, then we need to have a pack beach trip before it’s over.” She says it with such finality that everyone knows it will happen. “What do you think, Stiles?”

    The young woman gives a distracted ‘huh’ as the question is directed to her and Lydia rolls her eyes. She opens her mouth to repeat it but is cut off by the sound of an alarm coming from Stiles’ phone. She jumps up and starts gathering her things, muttering to herself.

    “Stiles?” Erica questions to make sure the other girl is okay.

    “Sorry guys, had an appointment and now I’m late.” She’s shoving things in her bag and zipping it up before running for the door.

    “What about the beach trip?”

    “Yeah, yeah… set it up, I’ll be there. Hi, Derek. Bye, Derek.” She’s a whirlwind as she flies past Derek as he comes out the back door looking as confused as everyone else. They hear the front door slam and the crank of the Jeep and then she’s gone.

    “What happened?” He looks back to the pack and everyone is just looking at each other.

    “She said she was late.” Scott answers the Alpha and Erica can’t help but voice her concern.

    “Ok, has anyone else noticed that she’s been acting odd?” When she gets affirmatives all around she is glad to know what she isn’t the only one.

    “No, she’s spent almost all summer with her nose in a book.”

    “She’s also backed out of several game nights.”

    “And shopping trips.” Lydia adds in with a flip of her hair.

    “Ok, that one isn’t so odd.” Soon the whole pack is discussing the odd things they have noticed and Erica turns her attention to Derek who has remained quiet. He’s staring out in what Erica knows is the direction of the Stilinski home. She can see from the way he is holding himself that he wants to go after her and for the millionth time she wonders why he doesn’t just tell her how he feels.

 

    Hours have passed and Stiles stretches in her seat at the computer. She’d apologized profusely to Cian for running behind on their scheduled chat session but he had just laughed it off. They had progressed from the emails to online chat and were using those to discuss theory and technique when it came to working magic. He is great at discussion and debate without making her feel stupid or talking down to her. She really is learning a lot from him and was wanting to talk about actually meeting him, but she wasn’t sure how to go about that. A knock at her window startles her and she shakes her head with a smile at the brief flash of red that shines through.

    “What’s up?” Derek’s tall figure slides through the window with an ease that Stiles envies and that makes her go weak in the knees after she opens it for him to come in. He stands there at the window for a moment, his now blue-green gaze looking her over in a way that makes her feel exposed and protected all at once. She realizes how close they are standing and backs up a step. “Hey, don’t be going back to dark and broody. Everything alright?”

    “I was going to ask you the same thing.” He can’t help the deep breath he takes while being in her space. It smells stronger of ozone and herbs, the unique blend that he associates with her magic, then normal.

    “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” She looks up at him in confusion.

    “Because everyone’s been texting you all night with no response. I had to veto everyone’s thoughts of going out and hunting you down until after I had the chance to check on you.” Of course he wasn’t going to mention he had already been planning to do so. He watches her as she moves to check her phone and grimaces.

    “Sorry about that.” She gestures towards the books surrounding her computer as she starts reading through the messages. “Kinda got in a zone.”

    “What have you been working on?”

    “Huh?” She looks up and he motions towards those same books. “Oh. Well I’ve been studying… on magic. Ooooh, look what I can do!” She tosses her phone on her bed and then settles her hands, palms flat together, in front of her chest. Her eyes close and Derek can feel a subtle shift of energy in the room. As she pulls her hands apart slowly he can see a small glowing orb forming between them. It doesn’t get much bigger than a golf ball but she smiles brightly when she opens her eyes and looks at it.

    “What does it do?” He watches it curiously and smiles at her excitement.

    “Ok, close the curtain.” He does as she says while she turns off all the other lights in the room. When she is done, the room glows in a soft light that still lets them see but doesn’t have the harsh glare of a flashlight. Then with a small bounce of her hand it floats up above their heads and the light fills the room. “What do you think?”

    “I can see how that would be useful.” Stiles watches him as looks around the room and she can’t help but feel pride in the fact he finds this new trick useful. Cian had explained that it was normally used as a simple party trick but had helped him and his pack out a lot when they had to go hunting at night or with sudden loss of power.

    “It’s completely under my control. I can make it brighter and dimmer. Change it’s color.” With those words it shifts from the soft blue to green to yellow to orange and then red. “I can make it smaller or a little bigger and I can place it anywhere.” The light begins to fly around the room but Derek’s no longer watching it. He’s watching the way the light makes Stiles’ skin look flush and the way her eyes are dancing with joy.

    “What?” She suddenly looking at him and he just shakes his head.

    “I’m proud of you.” She smiles brightly and he steps forward, placing a hand gently on her neck to leave his scent there and he’s caught off guard as they are left in darkness.

    “Oh wow, sorry about that” She chuckles nervously. “Guess I didn’t have as good of control as I thought.” She pulls away and reaches for the lamp and then room floods with light. Stiles fidgets for a moment before clearing her throat. “So beach trip?”

    “Yeah. Everyone planned it out. We’ll leave Sunday and come back on Saturday.”

    “A whole week? Wow.”She’d have to let Cian know she’d be out of touch.

    “I actually know a good place to go, though I’ll need to give the Alpha of the area a call to let them know we are coming.” This catches her attention.

    “Going into another pack’s territory. Is that a good idea?” She can’t help her concern. She’s only ever had dealings with the Alpha Pack and Satomi’s pack. Derek just smiles.

    “My family use to travel to a beach that belonged to the Diego pack every summer. It’s quiet, not a lot of tourists, and it helps to build connections. I haven’t ever been the one to reach out to them, but I’m sure they will help. They offered to help after the fire.”

    “Oh. Well this should be fun.”

    “I’ll call them tomorrow and set everything up.”

    “Sounds good. I should probably get all this mess put away so I can actually sleep tonight.”

    “Sleep well, Stiles.” She nods as he ducks out the window and she can’t help herself as she leans out it to yell after him.

    “And use the door like a normal person!” She smiles as she hears his laughter echo back to her and can’t help but kick herself for continuing to fall deeper into the hole she has dug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the scene with the climbing wall is not how it happened, but I really just liked the idea of Stiles helping Erica accomplish it. Also, I know nothing about how seizures affect people or what they feel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in this chapter. I just quit my second job, so I'm hoping to have more time to write now.
> 
> This one does a lot more POV shifts, but I felt it worked better for this one. Hope you enjoy!

_     The sun was shining brightly as kids ran around laughing and yelling. Parents sat and talked or pushed their kids on the swings. Dark eyes looked over and smiled brightly as he pointed out his sand fort to his mother. She gave him a thumbs up from where she was sitting talking with a dark haired lady with pale skin and he went back to perfecting the walls of his fort. He’s just starting to attempt a drawbridge when a shadow looms over him and a foot stomps down on his fort. _

_     “Hey!” He jumps up and is immediately shoved back down to the ground by the other kid. _

_     “Aww, did I mess up your castle?” He watches as the other kids stomps again. The kid is just a little bigger than him with blond hair and a sneer. “Only babies build castles.” _

_     “It’s not a castle.” He pushes himself up only to be pushed back down into the sand. _

_     “Stay down there you little baby.” He can do nothing but watch as the blond kid pulls back a hand to hit him when he hears another voice. _

_     “Hey, Jackson!” The blond kid spins around and he watches as another kid hits him square on the nose. Jackson hits the ground beside him, clutching at his nose while he cries. Above them both stands a girl with messy braided pigtails and a look that makes him want to run. She looks like his mother whenever someone at the hospital does something she says is stupid. When she turns to him, that look changes as she holds out a hand to him. “Did he hurt you?” He takes her hand and lets her help him up. _

_     “I’m ‘Tiles.” He looks at her funny but when she smiles he sees the missing front teeth. _

_     “I’m Scott.” _

_     “Mieczysława!” “Scott!” He turns at the sound of his mother shouting his name but still sees the girl go ridged at the tongue twister he heard. Before he can say anything his mother is kneeling in the sand in front of him while the lady she was talking to takes the girl by the arm. _

_     “What have I told you about fighting?” _

_     “But, Mama, he was pushing him and about to hit him!” _

_     “Scott, honey, are you ok?” His mother is petting his face and checking him over and he knows she’s scared he’s gonna have trouble breathing. _

_     “I’m okay, Mom.” Over her shoulder he sees an angry blonde woman coming their way with Jackson in tow. _

_     “Your son is a troublemaker!” His mom goes still and she turns and he knows she is giving the woman the same look that Stiles gave Jackson. _

_     “Excuse me?” _

_     “Your son beat up my little boy!” His mom goes to tell her off, and he knows it’s gonna be huge when another voice pipes up. _

_     “No he didn’t. I did. And I’m not sorry!” _

_     “Mieczysława!” _

_     “I told you, mama, he pushed him and hit him and destroyed his fort!” _

_     “Oh that’s rich, Claudia. Trying to get your little girl to cover for that brat.” _

_     “Really, Melinda?” _

_     “Excuse me, but whose child are you calling a brat?” _

_     “Mom, no don’t.” _

_     “Gonna let a girl fight for you? Knew you were a baby.” A loud thwack followed by a shout of pain and what Scott can only call a battle cry has the adults looking down. Stiles has not only hit Jackson again but she has jumped on him and is hitting him repeatedly. The parents are suddenly a flurry of motion as Stiles gets pulled off Jackson who's crying big fat tears. Scott kinda thinks he's in love. _

_     When the parents get the two separated, Jackson is being whisked away from them as his mother fusses, saying they need to put a leash on Stiles. His mom holds Stiles’ mom back this time. _

_     “I'm still not sorry!” the little girl yells after the mother and son and all her mother can do is groan. His mom starts to laugh. _

_     “It seems like our kids took care of meeting each other on their own.”  Claudia starts laughing too. All Scott knew as he looked at the little girl with the messy braids, gapped tooth smile, and swelling lip was that he'd found his new best friend.  _

 

_     There's this heavy feeling in his chest, has been ever since they pulled into this run down little motel. All Scott can think about is how close they’ve come to losing everyone… how they’ve lost Derek. The Alpha pack is going to circle in and rip them to shreds before moving on to the next pack.  _

_     Maybe, if he hadn't been bitten, if he'd stayed a nobody… then maybe everyone else would be safe.uld be safe. His mother, Allison, Stiles… they’d all be safe. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd never would have been turned. _

_     He turns his focus to the bus and locates one of the emergency flares. He knows what he has to do. It doesn’t take much to find the gas can and pour the contents over his head. He closes his eyes as he strikes the flare and he says a silent goodbye to all of those he loves. _

_     “Scott.” He opens his eyes and there is Allison and she looks so sad. But She doesn’t understand, she’ll be ok oce he’s gone. “Scott.” _

_     “There’s no hope.” Lydia and Stiles come running up and he can see the fear so clearly in their eyes. He knows their afraid of him, afraid of everything they have been through because of him. _

_     “What do you mean, Scott? There’s always hope.” _

_     “Not for me.” He sees the lifeless body as if he’s still standing there. “Not for Derek.” _

_     “Derek wasn’t your fault. You know Derek wasn’t your fault.” She’s crying now. Crying because of him. _

_     “Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed.” And then he’s no longer looking at Allison. He’s look at his best friend and his heart breaks because that’s the same look she had when they buried her mother. _

_     “Scott, I need you to listen to me, okay? This isn’t you. This is someone else inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now please-” _

_     “What if it isn’t? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that?” Stiles nods. “You and me, we were… we were… we were nothing. We weren't’ popular. We weren’t good at lacrosse. We weren’t important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all.” He doesn’t miss the sobs from Allison and Lydia but it’s the heartbreak on Stiles’ face that hurts. Then it shifts to sheer determination as she moves forward. _

_     “Scott, listen to me, okay? Really listen. You’re not no one. You are someone. You are a great son who does everything he can to help his mother. You look out for and stand up for the little guy. You’re my best friend, the only one who was there when mom died.” She’s closer now and tears are streaming down her face. “And I need you. I can’t face all this shit without you. Scott, you’re my brother. All right, so…” She’s standing in front of him now and his brain is screaming at him that she needs to get away. He feels her hand wrap around his and there is no mistaking the seriousness in her gaze. “If you are gonna do this, then… I think you’re just gonna have to take me with you. Okay?” With that he breaks down and let’s her take the flare from him.  _

_     Then he’s closing his eyes as her thin arms are wrapped around him in a tight embrace and suddenly he is flooded with warmth that obliterates the cold that had taken hold of him, a bright flash behind his closed eyelids. He gasps in a breathe like he used to after an attack and in that single breath he remembers all the times she has been there for him. Her on the phone with 911 as she tries to calm him through an attack. Her holding him as he cries and screams about his father leaving. Every bruise, bump, and broken bone, the mental and emotional breaks, made better by her support and laughter. _

_     “You with me, Scott?” _

_     “Ye-eah.” _

 

    Scott’s sitting in the back seat of Derek’s SUV, sandwiched in between Kira and Liam. He’s laughing at Kira as she throws popcorn into Liam’s mouth all while Derek fusses at them halfheartedly about not cleaning up after children. Stiles is sitting in the front passenger seat laughing at whatever Erica is saying on speaker phone. He turns and looks back behind them over the bags and coolers to see Allison’s car right behind them. Isaac notices him and makes a funny face, Boyd leaning forward to do the same, and he hears Erica shout out that Scott needs to pay attention to his own group and he flips them off, watching as Allison laughs. Past them is Jackson’s Porsche and he can just imagine Danny rolling his eyes fondly as Jackson and Lydia give Malia yet another lecture on fashion and style.

    “Should be there in about twenty minutes.” 

    “Awesome. Hey, Erica, let me get Lydia on the line too so they can hear this.”

    “Alright, Batgirl!” After a moment, Lydia’s voice carries over the speaker.

    “Yes, Stiles?”

    “Hey, Lyds. Can you get on speaker so everyone can hear? You too, Erica.”

    “Done.” “Got it.”

    “Everybody hear me?” There’s a chorus of voices answering in the affirmative and Stiles nods to Derek as she holds up her phone. “All yours.”

    “We should be at the meet up location in about twenty minutes. When we get there everyone is to stay in the vehicles until I say otherwise. They are old allies but it’s never a good thing to suddenly have a whole pack just waltzing in. It’s tradition for only three members to go as an announcing party. This time it’s going to be me, Stiles, and Scott.” Stiles gave him a thumbs up and Scott smiles back. “After the initial meeting, they’ll take us to where we will stay while in their territory.”

    “Remember guys we want this to be a really good first impression from our pack. Everyone on their best behavior, no picking fights, and we respect their rules. Got it? I don’t want to have to discipline any of you when we aren’t at home.” Stiles gives a stern look to Liam and he whimpers baring his neck. Stiles reaches out and ruffles his hair and Scott is left wondering for the millionth time if she even realizes how much power she really holds over them.

    “Are you going to keep your phone on you?” Lydia’s voice speaks up.

    “No, I’ll leave it in the car with Kira. Derek will signal if everyone else is to get out our not.”

    “Hey, Derek?” Allison questions. “What if the Diego pack decides they don't want us here? I know you said over the phone they were welcoming, but he could change his mind right?”

    “Then we turn around and leave and we find a beach not in a pack territory, which there are plenty of.” That seems to settle things and Stiles keeps all the phones connected through the rest of the ride. It’s not long before they are pulling off the main road and going down a side one. The traffic dies down greatly and Scott has a great view of sand and sea. 

    When they reach the meeting spot there is a single grey sudan parked and Derek pulls in a few spaces down, with Allison and Jackson taking the spots immediately to the right of him. Stiles directs Liam to let Scott out since that side is further away from the other pack and the younger wolf is climbing back into the vehicle as soon as Scott is clear. Stiles reaches out and pulls Scott into a hug, scent marking him before they face this unknown pack. Derek waits at the back of the car until Scott and Stiles are at his side. He cups a hand against each of their necks and Scott can’t help the snicker as Stiles heart skips at the touch. He just shakes his head when she looks at him and then all of their attention is on the other pack as car doors open.

    He knows the Alpha immediately as his eyes flash briefly. He’s older, maybe in his fifties with salt and pepper hair and suntanned skin. He looks to be a little taller than Derek maybe, but not as broad. He’s got a bright smile on his face. To his left stands a tall lanky blond, about the same age as the Alpha, that Scott would say fits the definition of surfer dude. To his right is a slightly shorter and younger copy of the Alpha.

    “I’ll be damned, it is you.” The voice that carries over to them is full of surprise and laughter. “You are the spitting image of David Hale.” They approach the trio and Scott is glad to see Derek relax slightly.

    “Been a long time, Joe.” He holds his hand out to the older Alpha and just chuckles when his hand is knocked away and he’s pulled into a hug.

    “You grew up, kid. I still had this image of a snot nosed brat in my head.” He’s smiling as he let’s go.

    “How have you been?”

    “Good, good. You know raising grandbrats now.” He laughs full and hardy. “I swear we get one kid grown and another one is being born. But more on that later. Introduce me to these fine looking betas of yours.” Scott sees the minor puff up of pride that Derek gets and he smiles.

    “Joe Diego, this is Scott McCall, my second.” Joe takes Scott’s hand in a friendly but strong grip. It still takes him by surprise that Derek chose Scott as his second, but it had been an easy transition after everything they had been through. “And this is Stiles Stilinski.” Scott catches a sharp intake of breath at Stiles’ name and Scott focuses in on the blond who is watching her closely now.

    “Pleasure to meet you both. This is my nephew, Thomas, I’m sure you remember him.” Thomas smirks at Derek.

    “I remember your jump shot sucked.” He shakes Derek’s hand, though Scott can see the grip is tight, as if he’s trying to prove something. Derek just raises a brow at him.

    “Thomas.” The younger man let’s go and takes a step back though Scott does not like the way he seems to drag his gaze over Stiles. “And this old man here you might remember, Cian Murphy.” Scott’s attention is drawn to Stiles as her heart rate increases.

    “Good to see you again, Derek. We were really sorry to hear about your sister.” Derek accepts the condolences with a nod.

    “Thank you, Cian.”

    “We got one of the beach houses set up for you and your pack. Thirteen people, right?” Derek nods. “Ok, well it’s got six rooms, so you guys can figure out the sleeping arrangements when you get there.”

    “Thanks again, Joe.”

    “Kid, you and your family used to come down every summer and we looked forward to that. I’m hoping, if everything goes well, that this will be the restarting of that tradition.”

    “I’d like that.”

    “We’ll show you the way, let you guys get settled in, and then you can join us for the barbecue tonight!”

    “Sounds great.” The two packs separate to their respective vehicles, Kira sliding over for Scott to climb in.

    “Well?” Jackson’s voice come out over the phone.

    “We are following them to the beach house.” A collective cheer comes out over the phone and Scott catches the soft smile Stiles directs at Derek before she’s chewing on her thumbnail, a sure sign that she is nervous and he wonders if it has anything to do with her reaction to Cian’s name… or his to hers for that matter. 

    They follow behind Joe’s car until they reach a beautiful two story beach house with a wrap around porch. It’s a gorgeous pale blue in color with cream colored shutters. There looks like a partial third level and he wonders if that’s just some form of sitting room. Derek parks where he is directed to by Joe and Allison and Jackson follow in behind. Everyone climbs out, stretching out after being in the cars so long, the girl excitedly talking about hitting the beach.

    “Oh, I hope you don’t mind, but after you called I set up a surprise for you guys.” Joe’s voice brings all of their attention to him and he has a wide smile. He simply points towards the front door which swings open on cue.

    “Cora!” Stiles races forward and envelopes the younger in what should be a bone crushing hug. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd are not far behind, sweeping her up off her feet as they pass her around for hugs. They set her down as Derek approaches and he wraps his arms around her, nuzzling into the side of her head.

    “You really thought I was going to miss out on a beach trip with you guys?” Stiles looks over at Joe critically.

    “How did you swing it?”

    “Oh that was easy. Derek told me his sister was staying with a pack in South America and there was only one I could think of that had connections to the Hales. I gave them a call and they got me on the phone with Cora. She remembered the trips here luckily and I offered to pay for the trip here and back.”

    “Thank you, Joe.”

    “Hey, it’s nothing. I’ll let you guys get settled in. Barbecue is gonna be at the third house down the road from here.” They bid him and his pack members goodbye and start unloading the cars. Cora seems to bounce in place.

    “I already went through and figured out the best room arrangement. Come on!” Scott’s the first one behind her and he just whistles. The foyer is wide open with soft colors. There’s a place for them to put their shoes and a coat rack.  Further in he can see the living room, kitchen, and dining room and everything looks like it was designed with large groups in mind. He follows behind Cora until she stops at a room and pushes the door open. The room is done in a soft yellow with a bed, dresser, and vanity. Then Scott stops.

    “There’s only one bed.”

    “Yeah, it seems they thought it was going to be mostly couples, or people who didn’t mind doubling up. There’s only one room with two beds. Hey Kira, in here!” She’s smiling with excitement and stops just like Scott did. Cora laughs as she exits and he can hear her call out to Isaac. Oh Derek is not going to be happy with this.

 

    Stiles is standing on the front porch of the beach house just staring out at the ocean. She’s letting the mob move in and get settled before she lugs her bag into whatever room Cora has picked out for her. She can already imagine the fight that Derek is going to put up because he knows Cora didn’t set everyone up like he had planned. Just on cue she catches him fussing at her, but he should know it’s a useless cause. They’ll just swap rooms around later. An arm wraps around her shoulder and she looks to Cora’s smiling face.

    “He object to your roommate assignments?” Cora just grins brighter.

    “He’ll get over it. Ready for your room?”

    “Yeah.” Cora grabs her bag and Stiles argues that she can carry it, but Cora just keeps going.

    “Just be happy I gave you the best room.”

    “The best?” Cora laughs and leads her up the stairs and to the end of the hall where Stiles sees a ladder going up. Cora dashes up it leaving Stiles scrambling behind but she is not disappointed. The room that she enters is definitely a master suite, with windows taking up almost every single wall and a king size four poster bed set off in a corner. A couch sits off to the side at the perfect angle to look out at the beach. There are sheer curtains hanging from the top of the bed and gathered at each post. The bathroom and closet are set on the same wall and Stiles could easily live in the bathroom alone. There is a large clawfoot tub that already has her name on it as far as she is concerned. 

    “Told you.” Cora has a shit eating grin on her face and Stiles is still just floored.

    “Wait, who am I sharing with?”

    “Cora, where are you?” Stiles knows who it is as soon as he speaks and she has a bad feeling about this.

    “Up here! Bring your stuff!” Sure enough the Derek climbs up the steps only to come to a stop as he spots his sister and Stiles. “Alright, so I’ll let you to get comfy. Plenty of hot water so get cleaned up and let’s go party!” Before either can stop them, Cora has pushed Derek away from the exit and pulled the hatch that Stiles had failed to notice closed.

    “So… hey roomie.” Stiles give Derek an awkward wave and silently vows to put a less toxic strand of wolfsbane in the girl’s shampoo.

    “I'm gonna kill her.” Stiles can't help but laugh at the deadpan look on his face.

    “She could have put you with Jackson and Danny." That got the desired effect of causing him to shudder. “Come on, we'll survive a week of this.”

    “I may still kill her. Did she put someone in there with them?” 

    “Yep.”

    “Who?”

    “Liam.”

    “Poor kid.” She just shook her head and started unpacking her bag, very aware of him moving around the room with her. A knock on the door had them stopping and then it was pushed up, Allison poking her head in.

    “Hey, guys. I need to steal Stiles for a bit. The girls are all meeting up in Lydia and Cora’s room to get ready.”

    “Uhm… I’m good.”

    “Come on, Stiles, it’ll be fun. Please?” She bats her pretty brown eyes and pouts and Stiles groans though she hears Derek laugh.

    “That’s why they sent you. Ok, fine. Give me a second.” Allison smiles and heads back down while Stiles grabs the clothes she had already planned on changing into. She turns to Derek who has a soft smile that makes her just want to melt. “Since I will now be M.I.A. for the next few hours, what time are we heading over?”

    “Joe sent me a text that the party starts at around five.” She looked at her watch and nodded.

    “Ok, so I’ll see you in about two hours.”

 

    Derek’s sitting comfortably in a chair in the living room, watching over the pack members not still getting ready. Isaac and Boyd had located a game system and are currently trying to beat the crap out of each other in Mortal Kombat with Scott and Liam cheering them on. Jackson’s engrossed in his phone denying any time that one of the other’s comments that he is pouting about Danny not being down there with him. Said goalie had been roped into joining the girls upstairs about forty minutes ago and Derek catches the laughter from them occasionally over the shouts from the boys. They are all dressed in shirts and shorts, ready to hit the water as soon as they can. He finally hears a door open and from the fact that Boyd is suddenly pausing the game he guesses that they do to.

    Danny is the first one down the steps. He’s dressed in a tight tee and board shorts and stops to sit on the arm of the chair Jackson is in. Malia follows him down, grumbling about not understanding why she wouldn’t just go swimming naked and Derek can only shake his head at how much they had to fight to get her in the swimsuit and shorts that she is in. Kira is next in a brightly colored cover up over her suit and a pair of sunglasses already perched on her face. She smiles brightly and runs over to Scott. Allison has her hair pulled up and into a messy bun, the straps of her suit visible out of the neck of the oversized shirt she is wearing with shorts. With the way Isaac puffs up, Derek knows it’s one of his. Erica comes down and Derek just covers his face with a groan at the barely there strips of cloth that she is wearing while she carries her towel over her shoulder. Lydia is in a cuter summer dress with a floppy straw hat seated firmly on her head and large sunglasses over her eyes. Cora is in a swim tank and girls board shorts and wearing a smirk that makes him nervous. Now that he thinks about it, all the girls have given him this knowing little smile as they have walked past him and as Stiles comes down the steps he realizes why.

    Stiles’s hair has been styled so it has the perfect beach wave and is pulled into a half ponytail that lets little tendrils frame her face. They’ve lined her eyes in smokey colors that brings out the amber and painted her lips red. Her pale skin is revealed by the dark red bikini top, much different than her normal one piece, and Derek can’t help but lick his lips as they suddenly go dry. A wrap around skirt hugs her hips in dark colors that make him think of pictures of the galaxy but with each step there is a peak of porcelain skin underneath.

    “So we ready to go?” Cora’s voice breaks through the foggy haze that has taken over his brain and her smirk has gotten bigger. “It’s not a bad walk to their house.” Derek has to clear his throat twice before he can respond.

    “Yeah, I think we’re ready.”

 

    The party took over the house and the yard surrounding it. Stiles’ amber eyes scan the crowd of the beach house with a bright smile on her face. The party was a blast and the Deigo pack had been more than welcoming. Everyone had gorged themselves on good food and there were plenty of drinks, though nothing alcoholic. The music was at a comfortable volume for everyone and many members were having a blast dancing. She spotted several of her pack members mingling, nodding to each as they noticed her back. Mentally she checked off each member of the pack as she spotted them and was only satisfied when she had counted off them all. Her attention was drawn to an exit across the room when she noticed Cian Murphy stop right at it.

    She’d noticed his surprise at her name and completely understood when she had heard his own. It couldn’t be just coincidence that he had the exact name of the mentor she had found online. Their eyes met from across the room and the slight nod was all she needed to bring herself to follow him as he turned and left. She excused herself from the beta she had been talking to and made her way across the room. The door lead outside where there were a few fire pits set up and people lounging around them in the sand. It took her a moment to spot Cian but she found him walking out towards the water where the fading sun had turned the sky a brilliant mix of reds, pinks, blues, and purples. She slips off her sandals and follows after him,. Enjoying the warm sand on her bare feet. As she approaches Cian turns and smiles, watching her as she comes to stand next to him. She feels a wash of energy run over her and notices that the party sounds fairly muffled. They stand in a somewhat comfortable silence before she decides to speak.

    “So what is the likelihood of there being another Cian Murphy somewhere in the States?”

    “Probably the same as another Stiles Stilinski.” She can’t help the laugh that escapes.

    “Of all the places for us to go for a vacation.”

    “I agree. Seems the universe was determined for us to meet.” They both go silent for a moment before Cian turns to face her with his hand outstretched.

    “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Stiles.” She smiles brightly as she accepts his hand, a slight shock running through her hand at the touch that makes her grin even more. 

    “Likewise, Cian.” After that it’s a back and forth of questions and laughter, neither noticing the dark eyes of the Hale pack second watching over them with concern.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. Work has been so crazy that I haven't had time to work on any of my stories. I'm putting all my focus into this one right now so that I can complete it. I do hope you enjoy it.

_     The sound of items being thrown and demolished could be hear echoing down the corridor of the school but the young teen didn’t care. He continued to scream and rage as he picked up whatever he could to throw. Glass shattered as a mirror the unfortunate focus of a helmet. The rage that fueled the tantrum finally seemed to dwindle and shaking hands came up to grasp at messy blond locks. Bright blue eyes were clouded with tears as the young man crumbled to the floor. The sound of the locker room door opening was hidden by his broken sobs. _

_     He’d learned over the weekend that he was adopted. He wasn’t even told by his parents, just found the documents in his father’s office while looking to see if his parents had hidden his birthday presents in there. What a way to celebrate his upcoming thirteenth birthday. He’d barely been able to speak to his parents since. _

_     “Jackson?” The soft voice of concern has him whirling to face the intruder, pushing himself up to his feet, and he’s furious to see who it is. He ignores the amber eyes full of worry and lashes out at her. _

_     “What the hell do you want, Stilinski?” Her hair is still in that ridiculous pixie cut that she has sported for the past several years and she’s dressed in her usual red flannel. _

_     “I heard the noise and wanted to see what was going on.” _

_     “Well now you know. You gonna rat me out to your daddy?” _

_     “Don’t be such a jerk, Jackson. I wanted to make sure you were ok.” She folds her arms over her chest and glares back and he’s once again annoyed at how nosey she is. There’s always been a rift between them, since they were born. _

_     “Why do you care?”  _

_     “I’m not heartless, Jackson.” She’s moved towards him with her hand outstretched and Jackson strikes out, knocking her hand away and causing her to yelp in pain. _

_     “I don’t want any pity, especially not from someone whose own mother died just to get away from them.” The moment the words are out of his mouth he knows it’s a low blow and he’s not at all shocked by the bright flash of pain as her fist collides with his face. He stumbles back, catching himself on one of the equipment racks. He expects to see her crying when he rights himself but all he sees is vicious anger. _

_     “You bastard.” Her voice is low and tight in a way he’s never heard before and he steels himself against the urge to cringe. Her fists are clenched tightly at her side as she seethes, can see she wants to say something further, but she says nothing and turns towards the door. He lets out the breath that he is holding only once she’s out the door and gone. He suddenly feels more like shit then when he did finding his adoption papers. _

*     *     *

_     The school is dark as the silver car pulls to a stop in the parking lot. Blue eyes watch for a moment before the fit figure steps out and just sits on the trunk of the car. He can’t bring himself to go in but this is the only place he can think to go and be alone. He’d normally turn to Lydia but the two of them have been in an off stage since right after the Alpha pack showed up. There is Danny but he hasn’t been speaking with Danny the past couple weeks. _

_     They are the two closest people to him and yet he can’t explain that his nightmares have gotten worse again, that he keeps seeing himself killing but not because of Matt this time, or even Gerard. This time it’s all him. He lets himself dwell as he opens a bottle of whiskey he swiped from his father. He knows the alcohol won’t affect him but he’s willing to try. It takes about an hour before he hears someone nearby and he turns and mentally groans. _

_     “Planning on trashing any locker rooms?” Stiles’ voice is soft and her normal sarcasm is missing which is enough to cause him some concern and he watches her as she approaches. Her shoulderlength hair is pulled back out of her face and he can see that she has dark circles under her eyes. Her face is thinner than normally and even though it’s not cold out she’s wrapped in her favorite red hoodie like she is freezing. He suddenly realizes that he really isn’t up to his normal fights with her. _

_     “Just some drinking.” He holds up the bottle for her to see. “Gonna rat me out?” He’s surprised when she steps up, takes the bottle from him, and downs a mouthful with a grimace before handing it back. _

_     “Kinda can’t tell now, can I?” She smiles but there is something missing so he motions for her to join him. _

_     “Where’s your jeep?” _

_     “At the park up the street. Saw the headlights pull into the school and got curious.” _

_     “No self preservation instincts? What if some wacko had nabbed you?” _

_     “Eh… People don’t scare me as much anymore.” He watches as she curls her arms around her jean clad legs and rests her head on her knees. She looks so tired but like she’s fighting it. _

_     “Nightmares?” His voice drops as he asks and he watches her muscles tense. He doesn’t wait for a response. “Yeah, I get it.” He holds up the bottle in a salute before taking another swallow. _

_     “Matt?” Her voice makes him think back to the locker room a few years back, the concern and worry that he had so hatefully pushed away. He’s never apologized for what he said that day. He doesn’t want to be that angry kid anymore but it’s all he really knows. _

_     “And Gerard.” Another swallow. “And me.” _

_     “You?” She sits up at that. _

_     “In my dreams I’m not being controlled. It’s all just me.” _

_     “But it wasn’t you, Jackson. Matt controlled you and Gerard did too. None of it was your fault.” _

_     “Not in my dreams. There it was all me, picking people out and toying with them. I don’t even feel guilty about Isaac’s dad.” And it’s the truth. Maybe in the beginning he didn’t truly want to be a part of this pack but they’ve become his family. He was surprised that Stiles and Scott had joined Lydia and Danny with begging his parents to let him stay. The Alpha pack had come and they’d almost lost Erica and Boyd, but instead it had brought all of Derek’s betas closer as a group. Learning that extent that Isaac’s father had been abusing him had just made him happy the man was dead. Her soft voice breaks him out of his thoughts. _

_     “It wasn’t you. I know it doesn’t stop the nightmares or the guilt, but I’ll remind you of that every single day if I have to.” He looks at her, taking in the determination on her face, the tiredness in her eyes. He knows it’s only been a few months since they defeated the Nogitsune, that she is still suffering from the effects of that herself, and yet here she is adamantly supporting him in his battle with his own guilt.  _

_     “Oh don’t get sappy on me now, Stilinski.” The soft smile on his face belies the harsh tone to his voice and he sees Stiles smile in response. “It’s not like I need to give you more excuses to run your mouth.” _

*     *     *

    Blue eyes snap open in the barely there light coming through the window curtains. He is confused about what has him awake so early. Jackson looks to Danny, who he is currently using as a pillow but the darker teen is fast asleep. He lets his gaze sweep over to Liam who looks like he got into a fight with his bedding and lost. He chuckles as he focuses his hearing onto the rest of the pack and he’s just about to let himself relax when he realizes what’s off. One heart beat slightly above them and while everyone else is paired off as they have been all week. It normally would not concern him since they are all used to the nightly walks around the house but he can’t hear her faster than normal beat. He climbs out of the bed, shushing Danny back to sleep, and heads out of the room. He’s quiet as he moves, letting his gaze go Beta blue as he goes down the stairs. There is no sign of anyone in the house and so he shifts his focus to outside.

    Through the window he sees Stiles and the Diego pack Emissary sitting in the sand. He focuses in on their conversation and is confused when he can’t hear anything, not even the waves hitting the beach. It causes his hackles to raise and he goes out the front door to find out what’s going on. As he hits the top steps of the porch he’s hit by the sudden noise of the beach along with their voices and it makes him freeze. He knows he couldn’t hear them inside the house.

    “Good morning, Jacks.” Her voice is chipper though calm even for her and he watches her as the Emissary leaves with a nod to the blond beta. Jackson finally approaches once he’s several feet away and sits down where she motions.

    “What just happened?” She looks at him with confusion and he can’t help the glare. “Don’t play dumb, Stilinski. I couldn’t hear anything inside the house, not even your heart.”

    “I came outside to keep from waking everyone else up so early and Cian was taking a walk and I invited him to join me.”

    “Doesn’t explain why I couldn’t hear you.” She rolls her eyes at him and sighs.

    “I was practicing something Cian taught me this week. It’s a way to keep people from overhearing us if we have to talk pack stuff in public or if we need to conceal ourselves. I didn’t think anyone was actually going to be awake to test it out.”

    “Well don’t do it again. What if it had been Scott or Derek to realize they couldn’t hear you?”

    “Pshh. Scott would need to have more focus than just on Kira to notice that he couldn’t hear anything and we all know that..” He noticed that she didn’t elaborate on Derek’s reaction and decided to let her be on it for now. They sat in silence, watching as the sky shifted color with the rising sun.

    “You’ve been spending a lot of time with that Cian guy.” Jackson’s brow furrowed at the slight tinge of guilt to her scent at the statement.

    “Well, he’s a witch. The first good one I’ve met in person. I’ve been poking his brain for information.” Her gaze was focused out on the ocean.

    “Just feels like we haven’t seen you much this week, you know with this being a pack vacation and all.”

    “I’m sorry. It’s just Cian has had a lot of books that he’s letting me raid and some great magical theories and I just couldn’t help picking his brain-”

    “Because you hate trying to get anything from Deaton.” Jackson interrupts her rant with a smile. It was no secret that Stiles had never fully trusted Deaton with anything.

    “I’m a witch, like my mom, not a Druid like him. Our magic, energy, whatever you want to call it doesn’t mix well. Plus he’s all about following rules and you know I love to bend them.” They laugh at the truth in that statement. “It’s just been nice talking with someone who is more like me.” 

    “Yeah well I know everyone will be happy that you’ll be spending more time with us when we get home tomorrow.”

    “I promise. More Stiles time for everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Jackson seems a bit out of character but I just really wanted him and Stiles to be fairly close friends.


	7. Letter from the Author

Hey guys!

I am so sorry for the delay in continuing this story, especially because it was a gift. Unfortunately work and life have had me to busy to actually post anything and last month I received a major delay.

I write my stories using pen and paper. That's followed by lots of colorful markers and highlighters for editing. Then I finally type it all up and post when I have the time.

I live in South Georgia, and our house got hit pretty hard by Hurricane Michael last month. In fact a hole got punched through our roof right about where I kept all my notebooks for my writing. I lost everything I had written on all of my stories and am now having to start the remaining chapters from scratch.

I don't know how long it will take me, but I'm not abandoning any of my writing. So, please hang in there with me and I will have these continued as soon as possible

Sincerely,  
Valeris Shade


End file.
